


Candles

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [34]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, ignoring OJS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Martin's birthday. There's an Arthurian cake. There are candles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Written during fandot creativity night, prompt: candle
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.

"Happy birthday!" Arthur cheered when Martin was allowed to open his eyes.

"Oh my God!"

"Make a wish, Skip," said Arthur and held out the monstrosity of a cake. 

"Arthur, what have you done?"

"It's your birthday cake, Skip. But you should really blow out the candles soon, it's getting quite warm."

"Did you really have to put _that_ many candles on it?"

"Yes, because you're turning forty, so I had to have forty candles on it. It's the law."

"Oh, God."

"Maybe, you should wish for a time machine, Martin?" Douglas chuckled from the corner of the room.

"Shut up, Douglas," said Martin.

"Skip, please, they've almost burned down," begged Arthur. "And it's getting really hot.

"Yes, Captain," said Douglas. "We're not getting any younger here."

Martin leaned forward and tried to blow out all the candles. It took him three goes to get the last candle.

"Congratulations, Sir. The big Four-O."

"That's enough, Douglas."

"Oh, but it's such an important day," Douglas insisted.

"It is," agreed Arthur. "Let's cut the cake. Here you go, Skip."

Martin took the cake spade and looked at the wax-covered chocolate frosting with multi-coloured sprinkles. He sighed.

"I don't think I can find any bits without wax."

"Oh no, can we still eat it?"

"You know, Arthur. You _could_ have just bought one of those candles that has 40 on it."

"Oh, I think I've seen those. But they're boring. It's so much more fun with the same number of candles as your age."

"I agree," said Douglas. "It's no reason to be ashamed of your age, Martin. Just the vision of how Arthur's face lit up when he came through that door was worth it. Even if he no longer has eyebrows." 

Douglas laughed and Arthur's hand went up to his forehead to check if Douglas was right.

"You know, I think you are both right," said Martin suddenly. "Douglas, you are correct that you _should_ not be ashamed of your age, and Arthur I agree that there should be as many candles on a cake as your age."

"Really?" said Douglas.

"Absolutely," said Martin. "And which cake you do want Arthur to make for your 60th next year, Douglas?"

"Oh! I need multiple layers for that many," said Arthur excitedly. "Brilliant!"


End file.
